The Codex BONUS CONTENT
by Balthazar23
Summary: This will include any deleted chapters and the original outline for the story (which would have been the first few chapters) if anyone is looking for my actual fic it is The Codex HarryxFleur pairing so you can check that out as well. Oh and the outline title is different (may use it for a different story) well thanks to my fans who decided to look at this!
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of The Fallen

Harry is given a box by his parents

Has a dragon egg

Hatches for him

They bond

Harry's smarter than he was in canon

Harry runs away once the dragon can fly, on his search for the wizarding world

He finds the leaky cauldron

Goes to diagon ally

Buys supplies and such

Books

Realizes he can't hide his dragon, so he must find somewhere else to stay

His vault contains a house in Britain and one in France

He goes to live in France until he gets his Hogwarts letter

He meets Fleur Delacour she teaches him French

They become friends

He meets her family

He teaches her English

 **Hey there, my readers of "The Codex" if you happen to see this (I will direct you to it in the next update) this is a new thing I am starting that will include some bonus features from the making of "The Codex" I will be including some "deleted scenes" which are chapters I may have scratched for one reason or another. Anything in these will not have been Beta read. So far as far as scratched chapters there is only one and that is C12. I will be posting that once the new C12 is posted (has a few spoilers). There are sure to be many more "deleted scenes" and I am surprised it took me this long to hate a chapter so much that I decided to restart before I got too invested. If anyone likes this content let me know and I will keep up with it when I can. Thanks to the loyal fans! I love you all! And if this is completely new to you check out my story by clicking my user, thanks! And if this gets taken down for any reason I will write some sort of mini scene on it so it is considered a fic or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Fleur had returned from school the pair had been inseparable. After making her decision Harry had told her all he knew about the famed school of magic. And then he realized something, she would need to know English if she was going to attend.

Harry started tutoring her five days a week in English and she proved to not have the patience that Harry had while he learned French. To be fair he had cheated to learn the language, but he wasn't going to tell her that. But she was very determined to learn, so Harry did his best to help her. They would go on walks in the woods and lay with Konungr when they weren't in the library. The trio was becoming close and Harry was happy the two we're getting along well, even if it meant occasionally getting ganged up on by the two for a joke. But Harry would laugh it off.

The trio would go on some long flights together and enjoy the wind and freedom together in a way that bonded them further. When Harry had some spare time to himself he would train as he had been the last year, but he knew he was slacking when it came to studying. He practiced his practical magic each day when he could, but he knew he had quite the journey ahead of him if he was going to progress through The Codex.

The sun shone on the two in the warm month of June which quickly progressed into July, Fleur's parents had sent for a transfer application and it had been filled out and filed. They expected to get a confirmation towards the end of the month but until then Fleur fretted over the language gap that existed, but Harry assured her that she could get to where she needed to be by September when term began.

And then there was the difficult question that Harry still needed to answer. What was he to do with Konungr? Leaving him in France wasn't an option, he couldn't bear to think about not being able to talk to his bondmate for nearly a year. It would be like losing half of himself. But where could he go then? That was the question he still needed to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm night on the third week of July and Harry and Fleur were in the library finishing up their lesson for that day.

"Harry, what are you going to do with Konungr when school starts? I know that you won't have him stay here, not that he would agree to it."

 **Here was my original C12, it was rocky for sure and I hated it. So, I made the decision to redo it and do it right. this was much too fast and vague. Well other than that i don't know what to say other than the actual C12 is a bit more than halfway done and i expect to post it around the 30th if all goes to plan, we'll see if it does. If you haven't already read "The Codex" I would click on my profile and give it a read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS INFO I HAD MADE FOR MY BETA ABOUT HISTORY OF THE ERAGON TIMELINE AND HISTORY, MAY HELP WITH UNDERSTANDING SOME OF THE CONCEPTS I HAVE BROUGHT OVER**

 **As you can see this is not an actual story, actual story is on my profile, feel free to give it a read**

 **Notes**

 _Hey, I have compiled some notes for you that would be very smart of you to look over for the future of "The Codex". I do think you will like it, I tried to start it with a topic I know you enjoy. So, enjoy and don't hate me!_

 **Chapter I**

 **Dragons**

Dragons were an ancient race of sentient reptilian creatures native to the land of Alagaësia. While most roamed free and did not commonly associate with the civilizations of other races, a significant number were the mounts and life-long companions of the Dragon Riders. Along with werecats, spirits, the Lethrblaka, Fanghur and the Nïdhwal, dragons were among the few known sentient non-humanoid species.

There were only five known dragons left in Alagaësia following the Dragon War: Shruikan, Glaedr, Thorn, Saphira II and Firnen (though Thorn, Saphira and Firnen were still eggs). However, unbeknownst to everyone, a significant number of eggs and Eldunarí remained hidden on Vroengard, the ancient home of the Riders, after the Forsworn plundered the island. During the events of the Rider War, Glaedr was murdered by Galbatorix (through Murtagh and Thorn) and henceforth resided in his Eldunarí, which was in Eragon's possession. Following the Rider War Eragon, Saphira II, Glaedr and the other Eldunarí left Alagaësia for lands to the east to raise the next generation of dragons in safety and to rebuild the Dragon Riders.

The dragons of Alagaësia were carnivorous flying reptiles, with scales, sharp teeth, four legs, bat-like membraned wings and a tongue that was covered with hooked barbs. They developed the ability to breathe fire as they matured. Their color varied from dragon to dragon. According to Brom, dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and some older dragons could be confused with large hills. They were connected to the land in strange ways, ways that sometimes even they could not control. This was shown when Saphira touched Zar'roc with her muzzle, causing it to ripple, when she turned Brom's grave from sandstone to diamond, and when she repaired the Isidar Mithrim. Dragons have an immense pool of energy to use magic but can't summon it at their own will.

Dragon eggs tended to be the same color as the dragon's scales, as did the color of their Rider's magic (the latter seeming odd, as the unbonded magician's magic is that particular color before the egg is presented to them, e.g. Arya). Their scales were very strong, capable of deflecting arrows, even on the underbelly. The wings were the weakest part of their body, composed of only a thin membrane of flesh (Saphira often had holes punched in them once her wards failed). Females tended to be more aggressive, vain, as well as stronger than males: Saphira often called herself the "most beautiful creature in all of Alagaësia", as well as attacking Glaedr when he decided not to mate with her. Glaedr himself said that in the wild, the "females were so formidable, it was considered among the bonded dragons a great achievement to mate with one". For most dragons, the color of their eyes and hide matched (with the exception of Fírnen and Shruikan). The dragons also contained barbed tongues which were used to strip meat. All dragons ate meat, especially deer and other ungulates. The dragons were similar to other creatures, namely the Nïdhwal and the Fanghur who were said by Glaedr to be "cousins of the dragons", however, whilst the Nïdhwal were of comparable intellect to the dragons, the Fanfhur were far inferior. The Lethrblaka were also said to resemble the dragons somewhat in their appearance.

In Brisingr, it is implied that dragons interact with each other using their tails: Glaedr states, "Even after so long bonded to Oromis, he still had difficulty discerning the emotions of the two legs, what with their soft, flat faces and their lack of tails." From this, it can be inferred that dragons express their feelings with their tails.

Dragons started to mate when they were young. They were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle or by sickness. There was no limit to a dragon's size, as they grew continuously. Brom said that the most ancient dragons could be confused for hills or small mountains because of this: a dragon's size directly correlated to the size of the Eldunarí. The largest known dragon was Belgabad. Once dragons grew very old, they spent most of their time asleep, dreaming.

 **Chapter II**

 **Rider's Blade**

A Rider's sword was an elegant blade made specially by the elven smith Rhunön, for each Dragon Rider, should they choose to wield one. All of the blades were crafted out of brightsteel and each blade was the color of its bearer's dragon. As Brom describes in Eragon, the rider's sword's will never break and will never rust. Rider's swords are shown to cut through iron with ease.

When Rhunön constructed the swords of the Dragon Riders, she fit a gem into the hilt that matched the color of the blade. The Dragon Riders discovered that the jewels in the hilts could hold a nearly endless amount of energy. The energy stored into these gems could help a dragon and his or her Rider whenever and wherever their energy was becoming drained. But gems were not just used in swords, they were used in the Belt of Beloth the Wise and also in the ring called Aren, which belonged to Brom, who later passed it onto Eragon. Zar'roc had a great ruby, Undbitr had a sapphire, Naegling had a yellow diamond, Támerlein had a great emerald, Arvindr's blade was purple as was the jewel in its hilt (most likely an Amethyst, but possibly a purple variety of Sugalite or Zircon, or maybe a purple Diamond or Goldstone) Brisingr had a sapphire as well and Vrangr had a clear diamond in it.

 **Chapter III**

 **Werecats**

" _They are quite real. During the Riders' years of glory, they were as renowned as the dragons. Kings and elves kept them as companions - yet the werecats were free to do whatever they chose. Very little has ever been known about them. I'm afraid that their race has become rather scarce recently… they could certainly do unusual things. They always seemed to know what was going on and somehow or another manage to get themselves involved."_

— Brom

Werecats are sentient creatures with shapeshifting abilities, being able to take on the appearance of either a human or a large, shaggy cat. Whether they migrated to Alagaësia or were native to the land was unknown. They were quite rare: the few who were alive during Eragon's time did not often reveal themselves.

Werecats were said to be very smart and dangerous at times.

In Inheritance, it was revealed that werecats can command regular cats as well as their own kind. Some tension is shown between Angela and the werecats.

Christopher Paolini has stated that werecats are "a little too flighty" to be Dragon Riders.

It is unknown if werecats can use magic outside of their natural ability to change shape.

Werecats are also potentially the deadliest of all the races because so little is known about them and their knowledge is above all other races.

It is also noted that Eragon stated in Inheritance that he would rather fight a full-grown Kull in opposition to fighting a single werecat due to their previously mentioned mystique and hidden power.

Solembum aided and abetted Eragon's quest on more than one occasion. After Eragon's fortunetelling, he told Eragon a Prophecy. ("When you are in need of a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa Tree. When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls.") Explanation: It spoke of a Weapon under a tree that would someday be of use to him (which turned out to be brightsteel to forge his new sword, "Brisingr"). Solembum fought alongside the Varden in the Battle under Farthen Dûr and the Battle of The Burning Plains. He also inadvertently aided Eragon in finding the reference to the Rock of Kuthian in Domia abr Wyrda through a spell placed on the werecats by the dragons.

 **Chapter IV**

 **Magic**

Magic, properly known as gramarye, was the manipulation of energy. Users of gramarye had an innate power that allowed them to use their energy, directed by thoughts (though most people believed it was directed through spoken words), to manipulate the nature of the world. Casting a spell with magic costs as much energy as would be lost to do the task by mundane means. Magicians were able to also draw energy from their surroundings with the proper knowledge, though few knew of this. The Dragon Riders used the gems in their swords as stores of energy. Dragons, as well as other magicians, could supplement a spellcaster's strength when needed.

Magic was the art of thinking, as Brom mentioned that a true master of gramarye could use the word for "water" and create something that appeared to be entirely unrelated, such as a gemstone, though the relation would be clear in their mind. A magic user's abilities were limited by their knowledge of the Ancient Language: the smaller their vocabulary, the fewer feats of magic they were be able to perform, or so was the common misconception. In truth, a spellcaster's abilities were limited only by their inventiveness: the smarter the spellcaster, the more they could accomplish with one word plus what they could do without the structure of the Ancient Language.

 **Chapter V**

 **Shades**

Shades were usually created when a sorcerer or sorceress summoned a spirit or spirits that he or she couldn't control and consequently became possessed by it or them in both mind and body. According to Angela, some magic users willingly submitted to the control of spirits in order to gain greater magical power, thus becoming a Shade.

In Brisingr, it was revealed that Shades could also be created by a sorcerer summoning spirits into the body of another, turning the recipient into a Shade. The incantations took several minutes and left the spellcasters vulnerable during the casting. To become a Shade, a humanoid form is not required. Many Shades have been formed, but most Shades self-destruct shortly after creation. Shades which survive the volatile natures of their formation were rare indeed.

Regardless of their original appearance, Shades become very thin and pale after their transformation. Their eyes and hair became dark red: Their eyes are maroon, "as red as wine" and their hair was crimson, "as red as blood." Shades resembled humans in other ways, with lean bodies "like a runner's, thin and compact." Durza was noted for his height and also for his nearly "translucent" skin. Shades could age, but this process was different to the aging seen in other species.

Since only an evil spirit would welcome the opportunity to enter and control the body of a living creature, Shades were altogether vile and cruel. Nevertheless, they were also intelligent and cunning, as well as skilled in magic and swordplay. They gained a reputation of terror and dread among humans as dangerous monsters and sorcerers: Reports of Shades disturbed traders such as Merlock and it was said that "rivers of blood" followed a Shade. Soldiers were expected to attack Shades on sight.

According to Christopher Paolini, it was nearly impossible for a Shade to be good because of the inevitably evil nature of the spirit. He also commented that the personality of the product Shade was an amalgam of the minds of the spirit and the spellcaster. He has also said that Spirits could possess any creature. It is likely that there were (or are) Shades of other genders and species, as Paolini has said that this area will be touched upon in Inheritance. It is said by Paolini that a Dragon or some other such creature may become a Shade in Inheritance and that Angela would be involved. The author was most likely referring to the story that Angela told to Nar Garzhvog regarding a red-eyed rabbit, as Shades are known to have red eyes.

Once created, Shades were extremely powerful and dangerous, among the most feared creatures in the world. In addition to sorcery, Shades were gifted with superhuman physical abilities, many times greater than the fittest humans. These abilities included supernatural strength, speed, stamina, pain tolerance, as well as unmatched senses: A Shade could see as clearly at night as they could during the day, track scents at great distances.

Perhaps their greatest ability was their resistance to death. A Shade could only be killed by being stabbed through the heart: otherwise, it would merely be temporarily disembodied and would reappear elsewhere in spirit form before returning to a body, healed. This process was unpleasant for the Shade and extremely painful but had no lasting consequences. According to Ajihad, Shades were actually strengthened from being disembodied.

All Shades could use magic. Usually only sorcerers became Shades, meaning they would already have experience in using magic when they came into being. It is likely that Shades would become sorcerers anyway after being possessed, because of the magical nature of the spirits controlling them. The True name of a Shade would incorporate the true names of the spirits within.

Because they possessed greater strength and stamina than any human, Shades were more powerful in magic than human magicians and were able to cast spells that normally only Elves could use, as well as for longer than a human without exhausting themselves. Shades were known to practice the darkest kinds of magic. They are almost like shadows who can disappear and then reappear in an instant elsewhere. The word Shade has thus come from Shadow.

 **Chapter VI**

 **Eldunarí**

Eldunarí could be used by dragons as means of storing their consciousness, allowing them to "live" after their bodies had failed them and also becoming a powerful tool of communication while the dragon remained alive. Typically, if a dragon didn't store their consciousness in it, a dragon's Eldunarí slowly dissolved along with the dragon's body after it died. However, if a dragon wanted to, it could place its consciousness into its Eldunarí, turning it the color of the dragon's scales and making it glow. This would make the dragon's consciousness live on forever within the Jewel, unless the Eldunarí was broken. A dragon whose body had died, would live on inside his or her Eldunarí. However, a dragon could not smash its Eldunarí, so if it wanted to follow its Rider into the void (as some did) then it would either get someone else to smash their Eldunarí for them or destroy it by one of the dragons' inexplicable pieces of Magic. Galbatorix used the Eldunarí of dragons to boost his power and take control of Alagaësia.

After a dragon had disgorged its Eldunarí, anyone in contact with it could call upon the dragon's strength and communicate with them over great distances as if they were standing next to the possessor. The energy an Eldunarí obtains for their sustenance comes from magic. When a dragon becomes resigned to their heart of hearts after Death, they take with them the amount of spare energy they had when they died. Over five to seven years after the dragon's death, the amount of energy the dragon is able to store increases to astounding proportions. Theoretically they obtained this energy through absorption of ambient energy or light.

Glaedr mentioned that when a dragon had disgorged its heart of hearts and the Rider lived on, the pair became known as "Indlvarn". Although it may have been difficult for the dragon, there were many Riders and dragons that adapted and continued to serve the Riders. Often, when the Rider of the Indlvarn pair died, the trauma of the loss would drive the dragon to insanity, and the dragon contained within them

Eldunarí would sometimes arrange for someone to destroy it for them.

Once a dragon disgorged its heart of hearts, it would not grow any larger than it was at the time of removal. It couldn't be restored to its position in the dragon's body.

 **Chapter VII**

 **Ra'zac**

The Ra'zac (or Lethrblaka when full-grown) were one of the several ancient races that were thought to have followed the humans across the sea to Alagaësia. They were a race that fed on humans and likely came from the same homelands. Ra'zacs' breath have the power to paralyze humans in a dream-like state, however, it barely clouds the minds of dwarves and is ineffective against elves altogether.

The last two Ra'zac to live before the extinction of their race in Alagaësia (as well as the remaining two Lethrblaka) were servants of Galbatorix, living in their black towers at Helgrind. They were used by King Galbatorix to investigate any rumors of dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. They were called by some the king's personal "dragon hunters." They were especially effective against Dragon Riders because their minds were shielded from mental powers.

Unbeknownst to the main characters, Galbatorix hid several Ra'zac eggs throughout Alagaësia, though the only ones found were beneath Dras-Leona. These two were destroyed and killed shortly after hatching by Eragon and Solembum, a Werecat.

The Ra'zac commonly used Seithr Oil and with it murdered Garrow, Parr and countless others. The Ra'zac used bows and arrows usually coated in Seithr Oil. They also used ancient leaf-bladed swords. They had probably been using the swords against their enemies for years without them breaking, in which case the blades would have to be either stolen from elves or heavily enchanted. This enchanting would need to be done so by a very skilled enchanter, since ordinary blades augmented with magic for durability require a magician to renew the spells protecting them and the Ra'zac cannot use magic. There was a taller and smaller Ra'zac (this could correspond with age or gender). The last of the Ra'zac hid in Helgrind and were warded by Galbatorix's spells. They kept both Seithr Oil and torture devices inside their lair. The Ra'zac are known to be mortally afraid of water and the sun, as they cannot swim, and sunlight burns their skin and eyes.

When a Ra'zac is hatched, it is referred to as a pupa. It develops a roughly human exoskeleton, allowing it to remain somewhat inconspicuous in the company of its favorite prey, humans. During the pupae stage, they wear black cloaks to help hide their true form. In this stage, Ra'zac feed exclusively on human beings, but upon maturing will kill and eat anything that moves.

When the pupae reach the first full moon of its twentieth year, it sheds its exoskeleton, spreads its wings that have developed from a bulge on its back, and emerges as a fully grown Lethrblaka, said to resemble a type of "monstrous dark dragon". The flying mounts used by the Ra'zac were actually their parents, the Lethrblaka. Lethrblaka had the intelligence of a dragon, but they are much more intelligent than the younger Ra'zac and could give out ear-splitting shrieks that most are not able to stand. Magic users, however, could counter it by casting a spell to "empty their ears". The Lethrblaka then reproduce oviparously, renewing their cycle of life.

It is unknown where the Ra'zac originated, but they are not native to Alagaësia. It is most likely they came from whatever place humans abandoned and they may be the reason that the humans abandoned this place.

For many years the creatures roamed wild, killing and devouring humans before the Dragon Riders agreed to put an end to it. During the bloody Ra'zac War, nearly the entire Ra'zac race was exterminated, except for two Lethrblaka, who survived. After his victory over the Riders, Galbatorix sought out the Lethrblaka and their newborn Ra'zac and bartered for their services in exchange for his protection and a limitless supply of their favorite food: human flesh. They then continued their savage eating habits as they did before, finding human flesh a plenty. He also granted them a new home in Helgrind.

The Ra'zac had no access to magic, but they were very effective against magicians because their minds could not be observed or possibly their minds were so alien to magicians that they could not sense them at all. The Ra'zac had a human ally in Galbatorix, who would cast protective wards over them.

The Ra'zac possessed superhuman strength, speed, agility, as well as stamina, equal to an elf. However, they also possessed an ability no elf, Shade, or even Dragon Rider had: an evil breath that fogs the minds of humans (most likely a poisonous gas) and make most people incapable of doing anything. A Dragon Rider is almost completely immune due to their bond with their dragons, who are not affected at all. The Ra'zac also had strong exoskeletons which was as hard and strong as armor and protected the Ra'zac from weak blows without slowing them down with bulky excess weight.

In addition to these abilities, their senses were very strong: they could track scents like hounds, see on a cloudy night or even in complete darkness. But perhaps the Ra'zac's greatest power was the special shields that protected their minds. Even the best human mindbreakers could not detect a Ra'zac's mind. This made it impossible to breach or control them with mental powers, unless the Ra'zac consented to it. It also made the Ra'zac excellent assassins, for not even magicians would be able to detect them until it was too late.

The Ra'zac spoke in their own language of sharp clicks, clacks, clucks, shrieks, chirps and other bird-like sounds. None of this language was translated and the calls may have been unintelligible and even unpronounceable to all but the Ra'zac.

However, the Ra'zac had weaknesses as well. Because their eyes were so sensitive to brightness, strong light pained them, though it was not fatal and wouldn't stop a Ra'zac if they were determined. Powerful light, such as that conjured by the "kveykva" spell would momentarily stun a Ra'zac. Ra'zac also were unable to swim, possibly because of their exoskeleton, as a result, they had a morbid fear of (deep) water and thus kept away from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I am posting this apology for the hiatus from fanfiction that I am on, and the one I will continue to be on until I finish my first original fantasy novel. For those who have followed any of my stories I am so grateful, you are the reason I found the confidence within myself to write something original.

I did not start any of these stories with the intention of leaving them unfinished. I also do not plan to abandon them. But I would be doing an injustice to myself and to you by writing something I am not fully emotionally invested in. I have been on a long ride since I started writing FF. You have all helped me in one way or another on my journey to becoming a better writer. I have said since the beginning that this was always my way of practicing my writing at the time, I did not believe in my writing abilities. Hundreds of reviews later I feel I am ready to at least try.

Please do not be upset with me, in many ways' you guys are my biggest supporters and have truly helped push me towards my ultimate dream. Many of you sent me very nice messages when I was hit by a car not so long ago and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you all so much.

Feel free to join my Reddit community if you wish to help me in any way with my new venture.

r/Adair/


End file.
